


Don't Give Up

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Did you really think I was going to stand up my boyfriend the day of our anniversary?”





	Don't Give Up

_“Kurushikutatte alright bokura wa do or die_

_Kibou wo nigirishime tatakau one more round.”_

_(It’s painful after we do or die, alright_

_Clinging onto my hope I have to fight one more round.)_

_[Beat Line – Hey! Say! JUMP]_

Yuri sighed, offering his face to the wind.

Exactly one year before, perhaps he wouldn’t have thought he would've ever been there, he wouldn’t have known what kind of person he was going to be, what kind of life he was going to live.

He looked around, throwing a quick glance at the beach, lingering on the families and couples, smiling.

Only one year before, he had been on the verge of the abyss. He had tried so many times to get some happiness for himself, and as many times he had failed, he had felt rejected, refused, and he had lost count of all the times he had thought about giving up and choosing a different fate from what he had always desired.

He sighed again, and again he faced the wind, feeling his breathing gets lighter all of a sudden.

“Hi, baby!” he heard a familiar voice behind him, right before Yuya’s arms wrapped around him.

He turned and smiled at him, tiptoeing and pressing a kiss to his lips.

“I've been waiting you for fifteen minutes. I was starting to think you were going to stand me up.”

His boyfriend bowed his head apologetically, then he smiled.

“Did you really think I was going to stand up my boyfriend the day of our anniversary?”

Yuri pretended to think about it, then he shook his head and took his head, starting to walk with him on the seaside.

“You made me struggle so much that I thought you didn’t want to make me feel too safe.” he mocked him, not at all serious.

Takaki sighed, shrugging.

“Don’t remind me how stupid I was before realizing I loved you.”

Yuri didn’t answer to that, but he smiled.

It had been hard. It had never been easy to try and have Yuya accept him as someone to love, but he had risked it all and in the end he had won, after a war to gain his happiness.

He had believed in it, and now he had it all.

He sighed for yet another time, serene.

After all he had put into this to have the right to hold that hand, he was never going to let go of it.


End file.
